This invention relates to the artificial creation of conditions favorable to the generation of hydro-electric power, which up to the present period have entirely been dependent upon natural or God-given economical sources, our proposition being to harness the inherent power of water waves so universally abundant in the open seas and large lakes of the world, simply to be wasted upon reaching break water installations and shores of adjoining lands.
Ever since Man has learned and mastered how to harness water power effectively and with practical and technological considerations and approach regardless of whether the conditions encountered required high or low head development work, he has solely depended upon the availability of the combination of favorable data provided exclusively by nature for and within the scope of the sites of the projects. In fact, to this date, Man has been absolutely dependent on natural conditions in planning hydro-electric power plants.
In order to plan economically any such project under present conditions he has to tediously gather for a good number of years data on the flow of the streams he wants to harness which upon properly plotting will graphically yield him valuable information known as hydrographs, in the absence of any other means available at his disposal to create conditions fitting his project.
The ability to economically set up the conditions exactly and precisely as desired, a scheme still unknown to the World up to this writing, with the view to servicing hydro-electrical power plant projects, precluding thereby absolute dependency upon nature, is the essence and main purpose of this invention dedicated to the outline of a means leading to the design, construction and utilization of our "HYDRO-UNDULATORY (OR WATER WAVE) POWER ARRESTERS."